1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing system that provide a service of performing predetermined processes on document data inputted from an input device through cooperation among the processes over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that there have been network systems that share paper documents and electronic information by connecting the following components over a network: for example, a scanner, facsimile (hereinafter referred to as FAX), copying device, or a multi-function device combining them, a personal computer, and a mail server.
Such network systems capture document files from an input system such as a scanner and a paper-less FAX for reading originals, perform image processing, character recognition, and other processes of a processing system, and distribute the document files to the outside through an output system such as a printer, a mail server, and the like.
Document file capturing, processing, and distribution are performed independently of each other. Therefore, if the operator wants to continuously perform document file capturing, processing, and distribution, predetermined settings must be performed for each of the capturing, processing, and distribution. In other words, the operator must open the respective windows on the capturing, processing, and distribution to perform predetermined input operations.
A work flow system has been known which performs a series of processes from input to output in a sequence defined in advance through cooperation among them over a network. With work flows commonly used in offices such as approval and circulation in mind, many work flow systems are developed as unmodified electronic versions of existing paper-based application systems (See, for example, JP-A-2002-99686, JP-A-2001-325389 and JP-A-2001-195295).
However, the work systems have provided specific services and have been unable to address irregular processes. If an error such as a receive error during FAX receive occurs in the middle of processing, the processing is discontinued, and only processing results before the occurrence of the error have been obtained.